Ashes
by DarkJinmay13
Summary: When the team rescues a young girl they find out that there is more to her than meets the eye. However, they are not the only ones interested (Rewrite of Remembering Hurts. To learn more of it please look at my forum I posted.).
1. Red Alert

**_So this is the rewrite of my original story remembering hurts. If you would like to know why I am rewriting it please go look at my forum because I posted the reason why there. Also, if you would like to read the original story I have it on my profile as well. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

><p>It was a crisp afternoon in Shoogazoom. The leaves were starting to fall off of the trees and pumpkin wafted through the air. Many were outside enjoying the weather because they knew winter would soon come and everyone was in the Halloween spirit. Well, everyone except for one person. Said person was cooped inside a restaurant cleaning up the place before closing time.<p>

"Mr. Gackslapper may I please leave early? Nobody is going to come in today!" They whined over dramatically slamming their head face first on the counter. The elderly man entered from the kitchen chuckling at the scene before him.

"Jessica stop whining, we'll be closed soon and then you may go out and do as you wish." He said softly patting the top of her head.

"Don't do that! You'll mess up my braid." She pouted sitting up immediately fixing her bangs and smoothing her hair back down.

"Oh dear you look fine. Besides your hair is getting too long anyway." That much was true, even though Jessicas hair was pulled back in a braid it still reached down to her lower back. Her pout faded a dejected look on her face as she softly twirled her brunette hair.

"You know I can't cut my hair…" She mumbled the light seeming to dim from her eyes. Before he could respond she got up and grabbed some cleaning supplies walking to the front of the restaurant cleaning the windows. He sighed sadly watching her for a moment before going back into the kitchen. The young girl looked out at the street her gaze eventually drifting over to the Super Robot.

It was still a bit of a shocker seeing the Super Robot back in its place. The hyper force had been gone for so long just to destroy the skeleton king worm that when they returned everybody was awestricken. Rumors spread around the city that they had ended up failing their mission or that there was a horrible accident and the team had all perished. Obviously, they were just rumors but the city almost lost all hope when there was no word.

Jessica almost envied the leader, almost. Chiro was respected and was able to do what most couldn't. Go to space, skip school, and not have to work. But, Jessica also understood that he also had a heavy burden to carry. He had to protect the city and its people. That was one thing Jess would never be able to bring herself to do. She didn't have the heart to worry about others safety, at least for strangers.

Jessica shook herself out of her daze seeing something blur pass the window. She looked out able to catch what looked like a little kid running into an alleyway.

"Hey wait!" She dropped the cleaning products chasing after the person. When she got into the ally there was no one there. Carefully, she walked down the ally looking around the trashcans before she heard sniffling in the dumpster. Jessica hesitantly opened the lid and saw a young little boy no older than four crying softly. His hair was matted and covered in dirt and he had scratches and dirt marks on his arms and face. He was barefoot and had only a too large T-shirt, slipping off one of his shoulders. He looked up at her fear and sadness pooling in his green eyes and Jessica couldn't help but reach her hand out. He scooted as far back as he could, crying in distress.

"It's okay kid. I won't hurt you…" She hesitated seeing his slightly sunken in cheeks. "You hungry? I can make you some food if you'd like." She spoke softly with a kind smile as to show to the kid he was in no danger. His crying turned into sniffles as he nodded slowly hearing his stomach growl. With wobbly legs the little boy got up and reached out for Jess to pick him up. She hefted him up with great ease smiling softly at him walking back towards the restaurant. The wind began to blow harshly, dark thick clouds were blocking out the sun. Jessica began to feel uneasy noticing the lack of people that were outside just moments ago. She walked into the restaurant gently sitting the kid on the chair right next to the counter.

"Wait right here and I will make you something yummy to eat." Jess promised smiling at the boy. He smiled at her a little his sniffling ceasing. She walked into the kitchen noticing that the back door had been left open.

"I swear this old man is getting more senile by the day." She grumbled closing the back door locking it. When she turned around there were 2 formless standing in front of the entryway to the kitchen. They both screeched at the teen, slugging forward with large heavy clubs. Jessica looked around the room finding a pan of grease that she had yet to clean and she grabbed it flinging the contents at the forms. The two creatures screeched in pain the ooze being melted by the hot grease. Once Jessica saw an opening she ran past the formless hitting the emergency alarm underneath the cash register. Jessica looked over at the boy and saw he was not there anymore. What was there was far worse; Black ooze dripped off the body of a winged parasite the remnants of a shirt torn to pieces on the ground. Jessica threw the pan at the bug before making a break for the front doors. A loud buzz was her only warning before she was knocked to the ground. She tried to scream for help but only managed to groan in pain as the bug jabbed its stinger into her side.

Her vision started to blur her breathing slowing at an alarming rate. A burning ache began to spread across her body as the venom flowed through her bloodstream but before she blacked out into darkness. She could see movement around her and felt what must have been ooze that splattered onto her. There were voices speaking to her but she was unable to understand what they were saying and ended up falling into unconsciousness.

In the darkness there was a voice. A woman's voice, singing softly deep in the never-ending void. It caused a deep ache in Jessica's chest but she couldn't understand why. The voice didn't sound familiar; she didn't know anyone personally besides Mr. Gackslapper. At least that she could remember. Said voice started to fade and without thinking about it Jessica started running towards it.

"No! Please, come back." She choked the feeling of dread and pain spreading through her body. The ground suddenly disappeared and she began to fall. Jess looked down watching the pavement come closer at an alarming speed she closed her eyes bracing for the impact. But it never came.

Jessica opened her eyes wincing at the bright fluorescent light hovering over her head. Her side felt like it was on fire and her movements were sluggish as she weakly looked around turning her head to see she was not in an ordinary hospital room. There were test tubes and a large screen showing what had to be her vital signs and other text that she was unable to read. A loud snore drew her attention to the figure that was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair right next to the bed she was laying in. It was Mr. Gackslapper. She sighed in relief knowing that he had been unharmed during the attack. She tried to sit up but gasped laying back down the pain flaring intensely.

"hm?...Jessica you're awake! Oh, don't scare me like that. My poor heart can't take it." Mr. Gackslapper said as he got out of the chair relief washing over his face. He gently fluffed her pillow before helping her lay back down.

"I'm sorry dad." She smiled softly at him relaxing back into the bed. Mr. Gackslapper froze for a moment before smiling softly at her shaking his head.

"It's all right, you're safe now so everything is fine." He said gently holding her hand. Moments later they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Ah, miss you are awake. Tell me how do you feel?" The person asked walking up towards the bed.

" Tired, sore, and my side is burning…"She said stopping seeing that the person that was talking to her was no other than Gibson. "Wait, what? Where am I?" Jessica asked confused.

"You're in the super robot. We heard the alarm that you set off and found you unconscious a bunch of formless around you. Gibson had to bring you to med bay to remove the stinger from your side and had to flush the venom out of your systems." Chiro said walking up to the bed the rest of the team behind him. Jessica was silent for a moment letting it all sink in before she spoke.

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble but, thank you for saving me."

"You didn't cause any trouble kid. It was getting a little boring around here today anyway." Sparx chuckled shrugging his shoulders. Jessica chuckled weakly before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Hmmm, you might want to stay in the med bay for the night. Just to be sure that you are all right and that we got rid of the venom." Antauri suggested looking at Mr. Gackslapper and Jessica. Jessica was about to protest when Mr. Gackslapper gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I believe that's best." He said kissing Jess forehead. " Stay here and rest, I can handle the restaurant tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" She asked concern written on her face. The elderly man smiled at her nodding.

"Yes, besides I'm not that old! I use to run that restaurant all by myself before you came to work there." He smirked softly patting her head. "Now please, sleep dear." Mr. Gackslapper turned to the team nodding at them before walking out. "Thank you very much hyper force…" With that said he was gone. Chiro decided to sit in the chair next to Jessicas bed as Gibson and Antauri went to look at the monitor.

"What's your name?" He asked breaking the awkward silence.

"My name is Jessica," She said smiling softly.

"And I'm guessing you are not Mr. Gackslappers actual daughter?" Nova asked crossing her arms. Jess smiled shaking her head.

"No but he is the closest thing I have to a father…to a family really…" Her eyes down casted to her hands in her lap. After several seconds of awkward tension filling in the air half of the team decided to head to their bedchambers. The only ones left in the room were Gibson, Antauri, and Chiro.

"Sorry about that, Nova didn't mean anything rude about that we were just curious because we ha believed Mr. Gackslapper didn't have any family." Chiro said scratching the back of his head. The brunette just smiled shaking her head.

"No, it's all right honest. I mean he is not even my foster dad he just… took me in several years ago and has been the only father figure I've known." Jessica stated matter of factly trying to hold back a yawn. Chiro nodded smiling a little noticing she was starting to have a difficulty keeping her eyes open.

"Sleep, it is late and you need your rest. We can talk more tomorrow." He offered noting that Gibson and Antauri had already left to their respected rooms. "Goodnight Jessica." He said starting to leave the infirmary.

"…. Goodnight Chiro." She said tiredly falling asleep as soon as the lights were turned off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welp, here is the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it and will stick around for the next chapter. I know this chapter might seem similar to the first chapter of Remembering Hurts but I can promise you the story is vastly different. You'll definitely see it in chapter two. I don't have too much time to write so the second chapter will be out around November 26. I do apologize that you have to wait that long but that is when my thanksgiving break is. So, please tell me what you think! Have a great day!<strong>_


	2. Echo

**_Well here is chapter two. sorry it is a bit shorter than the first chapter but I do hope you enjoy it all the same. Although, I did get it done sooner than expected! I don't plan on having the chapters update any sooner than the dates I put at the end of each chapter. The only reason this came out earlier is because my workload was not as heavy as usual. I am also making an amv for srmthfg so I will keep you updated on that as well :). Plus, I got a few days off since students are picking classes for next semester. But, enough rambling here is Chapter 2!_**

* * *

><p>When morning came Jessica woke up from the glaring sun peaking through the window. Slowly she sat up noticing that there was no longer pain coursing through her body anymore. She lifted up the hospital gown looking at the wound where the insect had stung her; it was still red but there was no swelling and it was bandaged up.<p>

"Good morning, how did you sleep Ms.?" Jessica looked at the door and saw that it was Antauri. He walked over to the bed before levitating into a sitting position next to the bed.

"I feel much better. I mean my body feels like lead but there is no pain. Oh and please call me Jessica." She smiled softly. The simian nodded.

"That is very good news to hear,it is understandable that your body would be exhausted. It worked tirelessly to get that venom out of your system. However, it is troubling that there were formless at the restaurant. We have not seen any of Vellinas minions for months and yet three were attacking you yesterday." He said cautiously. Jessica nodded, even though what he stated seemed somewhat accusatory, that she had been the cause of the attack when it was simply the truth. The formless that used to be ruled by skeleton king went under the control of Vellina and had stayed hidden ever since the Hyper Force came back. Once in a while a formless or a pile of ooze would appear in the city but they disappeared before the Hyper Force could get to the area, they would also keep away from citizens not attacking but still looked just as threatening.

"Honestly, I don't know why they attacked me. I mean I was cleaning the restaurant and I noticed something small run outside. I ran after it seeing it disappear into an ally and started hearing something cry. I found…what I thought was a little kid in the dumpster and he…."She stops shaking her head. "I took him to the restaurant intending on feeding him and then taking him to the orphanage and that is when the formless jumped me. The boy ended up being a formless as well and… well you know the rest." She said looking down her hands fidgeting. She could feel the silver simians gazing at her very intently but she didn't dare look up.

"Well I am glad we were able to get too you just in time. Gibson alerted us you were infected with and it was touch and go but you pulled through." He said reassuringly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"…. What happens now? Or, I mean what should I do too keep myself safe?" Jessica asked feeling completely hopeless. She knew that the Hyper Force would not be able to protect her every second and that did not make her feel any better. Jessica looked back up at him and saw him thinking thoughtfully leaving an awkward silence for a few moments.

"It is our job to protect the citizens of Shoogazoom which includes you Jessica. What you did was very wise and the correct thing to do. Do not try and confront them…. run. I say this not because I do not think you can take care of yourself but because we have not faced these foes for so long that we do not know what they are capable of anymore." He said gravely looking at the brunette. "I can say Jessica that we will try our best in protecting this city. We will keep protecting it until our dying breath." The girl looked at him slowly taking in the weight of those words.

"I believe you." She mumbled softly. This, what Jessica was seeing in Antauris eyes right then was the very thing that the City saw in their hero's. The passion in their eyes, the promise of protection, and pride in who they are as a team. That is what the city sees in the Hyper Force and it brings hope to everyone. The knowledge of someone protecting you no matter who you are was cherished in Shoogazoom. Everyone could count on the Hyper Force.

* * *

><p>Later that morning Gibson checked Jessicas vitals and her wound once more before finally stating that it was alright for her to leave. Chiro offered her to join them for breakfast but she declined. She wanted to get back to the restaurant as soon as possible. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach which only made her more anxious. Jessica was about to walk out of the robot until she felt someone lightly grab her arm.<p>

"Hey, wait…"Jessica looked behind her and saw it was Chiro, he was lightly scratching the back of his head and seemed anxious. "I just wanted to ask you, if you ever have any free time you'd want to hang out sometime?" He chuckled nervously. She held back a giggle from his shyness finding it quite adorable.

"Sure, I'd like that." She smiled softly as he perked up letting go of her hand. Jessica smirked walking up to Chiro kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks again for saving me." With that she left the robot leaving a confused and flustering boy.

"Woohoo look at the kid! Getting action from all the ladies." Sparx whistled smirking at the embarrassed teen.

"Shut up Sparx! Ooh, I'm gonna get you." Chiro growled chasing the laughing simian back into the robot.

Once she did get back she noticed that the place was opened and there was already a large line of customers. She ran into the restaurant jumping over the counter turning to face the first customer. She smiled politely at him.

"Please hold on a moment sir and I will be right with you." With that she ran into the kitchen seeing Mr. Gackslapper working the grill. "Sorry I didn't make it back sooner Gibson wanted to be sure it was all good." She said apologetically washing her hands.

"Oh that's alright Jess you're here now and that's what matters." He smiled at her before going back to the burgers. "We have a long day though." He countered putting the patties on buns adding lettuce and tomatoes.

"That's alright! Nothing I can't handle." She laughed heading back to the front counter relaxing being back where she was most at home.

* * *

><p>The amount of customers continued to pile as the day went on but the two kept strong not taking a single moment to break or catch a breath. Jessica moved graciously from order to order the smile never fading from her face. Once the last customer was taken care of Jessica collapsed into a chair panting softly.<p>

"Ugh, let me just sit here and die." She groaned her muscles aching. Mr. Gackslapper walked up to the front chuckling coming to sit next to her.

"You are a life saver Jessica." He muttered wiping his forehead.

"Don't tell me you're age finally caught up too you old man." She giggled before getting an apron thrown on her head.

"You laugh now but when you're my age you won't be laughing." He groaned bending his back several cracking noises could be heard. "Don't forget girl I've been cooking for about 40 years now."

"Haha I know, I was just messing with you. Besides no one is as good of a cook as you pa." She got up and removed her apron taking it to the back throwing it in her clothes basket. She didn't use the fatherly term much, but she didn't know why. Was it because she was afraid he would find it weird, or that he might try to correct her? It seemed natural, he took care of her, got her clothes, food, and a bed though it is in the back of the restaurant. Thats only because Mr. Gackslappers home was too small to fit another person in. Jessica would never forget the generosity she received from Mr. Gackslapper and she would do whatever it would take to repay him. She sat up hearing him speak from the other room.

"Jessica can you come back out here for a moment." She walked out towards him where he was cleaning tables and stacking chairs.

"What's up?" She asked noting the small box on the table. He stood up and grabbed the box turning so he was facing her. "What's that?" She asked tilting her head slightly. The elder man chuckled carefully putting it in her hands.

"I was going to give you this when you were older but after what happened yesterday I realized that life is to short to just wait." He watched as the teen opened the box a knowing smile on his face. Jessica stared at the object slightly shocked and speechless. It was a golden locket in the shape of a steampunk owl head. The locket was round rather than flat and was attached to a golden chain. Carefully she pulled the locket out of the box and popped open the locket. Inside of it was a folded note and a picture of her and mr. Gackslapper; both were smiling and he was ruffling her hair. She smiled as tears started to build up at the corners of her eyes. Jessica unfolded the paper and read what was written on it.

_'To my loving daughter, thank you for bringing happiness back into my life.'_

She barely managed to keep the tears from spilling as she put the note back in the locket and hugged him. "Thank you pa. Will you help me put it on?" She asked as they separated from the hug.

"Of course." He said as she handed him the locket and he clipped it tight while she was holding her hair up. He was about to speak before his attention went to the woman walking into the restaurant. She wore a brown dress suit, her hair was pulled back uncomfortably into a tight bun. Her skin was almost white contrasted to the suit. Her face was hard as if locked in place. The woman sent a chill down Jessicas spine when she turned to look at her. "I'm sorry ma'am but we are closed." Jessica spoke firmly. She felt like she knew the woman from somewhere but couldn't place it.

"Are you Jessica?" The woman asked slightly towering over the teen.

"Yes, who is asking?" Mr. Gackslapper got between the two challenging the woman to make a move towards Jessica again. There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other. The woman finally broke her gaze standing up straighter but still looked just as threatening.

"My name is Stacey Kendrew, I am from the Shoogazoom orphanage and for the past two years we have been looking for a runaway. Jessica to be exact." She stated looking between the chef and the girl behind him. She pulled out a manilla folder and handed it to the man before she continued speaking, "She is to be at the orphanage until she is either a) adopted or b) turns 18. Until then she is still under the governments care. I came to take Jessica back and she can come willingly or we can do it by force." Stacey smirked at the distressed teen before Mr. Gackslapper obstructed her view.

"N-no I'm not going back there." She exclaimed her whole body trembling. She suddenly remembered the woman and her harsh discipline that she presented to the children living in the orphanage. Those cold nights sleeping on the floor and seeing all of the orphans starving for food, for love. Jessica had only managed to escape by climbing out the window and squeezing through an opening of a busted old part of the gate. How did she find Jessica? She was always cautious by never leaving the restaurant or having any connection to the outside world. "H-how did you even find me?!"

"You don't have a choice child. Plus that is none of your business!" Stacey reached out her hand to grab her arm but was stopped by another arm grabbing hers. She glared at the old man growling. "Get you're hands off of me!"

"…Please do not take her. She is the only family I have and the daughter I have always wanted. I take care of her and she has a family here." Mr. Gackslapper pleaded gently letting go of the woman's arm. Tears started to fall down Jessicas face listening to Mr, Gackslappers plea. She hugged Mr. Gackslapper the tears continuing to fall. Unfazed, the woman wiped her sleeve as if her arm had been tainted before nodding at the door. Two men in suits walked in and grabbed the young girl pulling her away.

"No, NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! I won't! Please help Daddy!" Jessica screamed trying to fight off the two men soon reaching out to the saddened Chef. Jessica whole body jerked at the sudden pain in her arm. She looked at the source and saw there was a needle in one of the mans hands. Her vision began to grow hazy and within seconds she was out cold.

"JESSICA!" Mr. Gackslapper shouted about to go after her until the woman stuck her foo out causing him to trip. He watched helplessly as they carried the unconscious girl into a white van. She stood before the fallen man a glint in her eye as she smirked. "Do not interfere with this sir. You might find the outcome devastating." Stacey warned before exiting the restaurant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey! There is chapter 2 sorry the updates are so long in between but the semester is about to end so I will be working on finals until the semester is over. Though, I will have Chapter 3 up before Christmas. I am going to try and post it around December 19-21 So until then have a great day and please tell me what you think so far. <strong>_


	3. Cover

**Yay Chapter 3! Gosh it has been so stressful the past two weeks! Finals were almost too much for me, not to mention I had to deal with a mouse that got into my apartment. But enough about that I want to thank you all for favoriting and following this story watching it for new chapters. You are all very lovely and happy holidays to everyone. Here is chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Jessica was awoken by tiny hands shaking her and hushed mumbling. Her whole body was cold and felt like it was being held down by weights. With great difficulty she opened her eyes and saw that it was a small group of children that surrounded her. They seemed to range from 2 to 6 years old. She sat up and saw she was in a large room with beds lined against the walls. There were little night lights by each of the beds and a chandelier that hung in the middle of the room but was switched off. As she looked at the kids she noticed that they were all wearing nightgowns and were staring at her.<p>

"Are you okay ma'am?" A girl asked holding a worn teddy bear close to her chest. She had pigtails in her hair and smiled softly showing her two front teeth missing.

"Y-yeah I'm okay. But, where am I?" She asked watching as some of the kids got off the bed she was on. She sat up her limbs feeling like rubber.

"Y-yo-you are at the the or-orphanmage." Said a small boy. He had short shaggy brown hair and was most likely just learning to talk. She smiled softly at the toddler ruffling his hair receiving a wide smile from said boy.

"He means orphanage." Jessica looked for the source of that voice and found that across the room was a boy who was hidden by his covers curled around his body. "Everyone get back to bed! If the adults find us out of our beds we'll get into serious trouble." He grumbled pulling the blanket over his head. All the kids whined before going to lie in their designated beds. Jessica noticed that several kids would pair up and sleep in one bed wrapping the blankets around each other sharing as much heat as they could, she looked around but was unable to find a heater to turn on. Jessica got up nearly falling over from the sudden lightheadedness and slowly walked to the boy's bed stopping at the edge of it.

"What kind of trouble?" Jessica asked softly as the boy sighed pulling the blanket down only to show his face glaring at her. He had short black hair big brown eyes and he looked older than he actually sounded. She wondered if he was the oldest kid there besides herself.

"You don't want to know! Now leave me alone." He warned hiding his face once more.

"What is your name?" She knew she was probably pushing too much but Jessica wanted to know at least what he had to say about this place. Considering he seemed the oldest out of the bunch.

"Ugh! It's Blake! Now go away…please" His anger turned to pleading and Jessica finally did as he wished walking back to the bed she woke up in. This wasn't the same orphanage that she had run away from. It was too clean, too orderly to be the same place. But, it had to be there was no other orphanage in Shoogazoom. Not to mention that even though it looked nicer, the fear in Blakes eyes were unmistakable. Something in this building terrified him and she was going to find out what. Her train of thought broke when she felt something metal touch her chest. She looked down seeing the locket still wrapped around her neck. She clutched the locket close the tears rolling down her cheeks as she fell back into slumber.

* * *

><p>Super Robot<p>

It had been about four days since the team had rescued Jessica and since then the team started scanning the city for any signs of formless but none had shown up on the radar since the attack. Gibson, Otto, and Sprx were the only ones in the control room. Everyone else either training or meditating. Gibson was watching the monitor stifling back a yawn while Otto and Sprx were having a pingpong match. Otto swung for the pingpong ball but lost his grip on the handle and the paddle whacked Gibson in the back of the head.

"Ow! Bloody sakes Otto would you please have a tighter grip on the paddle when you swing it?! That's the third time you've hit me today!" Gibson snapped rubbing the back of his head where the paddle had hit him.

"Oops sorry Gibson. I wasn't paying much attention to it." He replied blushing sheepishly as his stomach growled.

"Well, we know what did have your attention hehe. Why don't we get out of the robot for a bit? We've been stuck inside for days! We could even get a bite to eat." Sprx suggested leaning against the ping pong table.

"For once, I actually agree with your plan Sprx. I will go ask the others if they would like to join us." Gibson offered as he walked to his tube.

"YAY! Where are we gonna eat?" Otto asked at the smirking simian.

"Why Mr. Gackslappers of course! His burgers are the best, and we might run into that girl Chiro has been thinking about." Sprx chuckled unaware of his siblings confused face.

"What girl? The girl we saved from the formless?" He asked.

"Yup, I think the kid has a little crush on her...GAH!" He yelped as he got whipped in the back of the head by Novas tail.

"Quit teasing him Sprx, or I'll make you sorry you ever did." She warned a flick of flame glowing in her eyes as the rest of the team came into the control room.

"Come on you guys. I'm starving!" Chiro said to the three simians before they all left the robot.

* * *

><p>Gackslapper's<p>

The team strolled to the restaurant with Otto in the lead a large grin on his face. Chiro however, was lost in thought lagging behind the group. He just couldn't stop thinking about Jessica. He had never seen her working at the restaurant or anywhere else for that matter. Then again, she could of started working there while the team had been going after the worm. It really shouldn't bother him so much but when he had seen her it felt like something had clicked in his memory, like he had seen her before, known her actually. Also, when the team had rescued her he felt a shift within the power primate. His train of thought derailed when he slammed into a light pole yelping in pain as he placed his hand over his reddened nose.

"Hahaha Chiro face looks redder than Sprx." Otto giggled falling back from laughing. He stopped when he saw said monkey and teen glaring at him and bursted into the restaurant escaping from the raging duo. The two chased after him but halted when they noticed that the place was actually empty and was eerily quiet.

"Uuuh, is it closed?" Sprx asked looking around.

"If it was the doors would of been locked and the power would be off..." Gibson deducted pointing to the lights. Chiro walked up to the front counter looking into the window that showed the kitchen.

"Mr. Gackslapper? Jessica? Is anyone here?" He called out receiving no response.

"Something isn't right." Nova said as the teen opened the kitchen door walking in the team right behind him. There was a door that was ajar and movement could be seen from the other side. Before Chiro could open the door a worn and exhausted Mr. Gackslapper opened the door himself almost running into the team.

"Oh, Hyperforce, what are you doing here?" He asked tiredly bags hanging under his eyes. His skin was paler than usual and he squinted at the harsh lighting as if he had been in the dark for days. He closed the door shut behind him before walking up to the front of the restaurant readjusting chairs and checking all of the condiments. The team was behind him worry etched across their faces.

"We came by to get some lunch, where is Jessica is she not working today?" Chiro asked noting the chef flinch at the mention of said girls name. He stayed still for a moment his back facing the others.

"So that will be five hover burgers and one veggie burger right? Coming right up." He said promptly a fake smile plastered on his face. He tensed feeling someone grab his arm as he was making his way towards the kitchen once more. "..."

"Mr. Gackslapper what's wrong? What happened?" Chiro asked more firmly receiving a defeated sigh from the weary man. He turned back towards the team and slumped into one of the chairs.

"Jessica, is not here anymore...a couple of days ago a woman came in claiming she was from the city orphanage and they were taking Jessica back there." He answered looking down at the floor.

"And they just took her?!" Chiro asked shocked.

"Yes, they had come after her because she was a runaway. About, two years ago I found Jessica starving half dead in an alley right next to the restaurant. I took her in and got her back on her feet and offered her a job and home here. I didn't ask too many questions on why she ran away from the orphanage, it wasn't really my place to know why. She feared that I would get into trouble with the police if they found out I had a runaway kid living in the restaurant but I promised her it would be alright. Still doubtful she just stayed in the restaraunt. Not wanting to take the risk to be seen..." Mr. Gackslapper answered followed by an awkward silence.

"So let's go get her!" Otto exclaimed waving his arms. The rest of the team was quiet their leaders whole body was tense his fists clenched. "what are we waiting for?"

"Otto, we can't go and take Jessica it is against the law. The orphanage have guardianship over her until she turns 18 or a family decides to adopt her. They have every right to just take Jessica from any environment she is in because she is a minor." Gibson sighed softly causing the green simian to deflate from excitement.

"I appreciate it Hyperforce but there is nothing anyone can do. I would be more at peace if I knew she was okay. That she is safe." Mr. Gackslapper said getting up from the chair walking towards the front door. " I don't mean to be rude but I am very tired and am going to close the shop early so if you would please leave..." He asked softly holding the door open.

"Of course Mr. Gackslapper, we apologize for taking up your time." Antauri said bowing at the chef before the team awkwardly left the restaurant. The team was silently walking back to the Robot before they turned seeing their teen leader punch a wall.

"Chiro what's wrong?" Nova asked slightly worried.

"This isn't right you guys. How can they possibly get away with this?!" Chiro groaned team was shocked that this troubled their leader showed. Antauri walked up to Chiro placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Chiro I understand your plight but they had every right to take Jessica back into their custody. Mr. Gackslapper was very lucky that they did not call the police on him for harboring a runaway." He stated feeling the teen tense at his words. "If it will make you feel better we can visit Jessica at the orphanage to make sure she is safe and in good care." He offered pleased with the small nod he received.

"...ok." Chiro said relaxing a little.

"Yeah, let's visit her and all of the other children. It will be so much fun." Otto cheered jumping around the team. The others agreed to go tomorrow and made sure no matter what they would get to talk to the very person that took Jessica away.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmh, I'm not very pleased about the ending of this chapter but I didn't know what spot would be a good place to end it. I am at the moment packing for my trip back home for the winter break so I'm a little stressed. That being said I was excited to get this chapter out. The next chapter is going to be a little jump back to Jessica during the first few days at the orphanage leading up to the team coming to the orphanage. I feel like I just grazed through what is going on and think its best to have more information on what was happening those few days. I tried to keep this as spoiler free as possible but I wanted to be able to explain it so no one is confused.<strong>

**That being said I plan on having chapter 4 out by January 18th. By then I will be back home and it will be a few ays before school starts up again. Happy Holidays to you all and a happy New Year!**


	4. Update

Hello guys this is an update for the story. The semester just started and I am already piled up in homework. It is more stressful because I am beginning to form my story for my senior final animation, even though I still have two years. I need to put the story on hold until the middle of february. I do apologize because I was keeping a schedule but there is a lot I am having to do. I do hope you guys can understand and if you want to stay connected or ask about the progress of the story please message me on here. Also, I finished the fanvid I was making for SRMTHFG. It is on my tumblr. I put the link on my account info so you can look at it there and talk to me on there too. :) Also I will probably do some asks once in a while of srmthfg fanart. I don't know what else to update on but just thank you for understanding and all of the criticism. I am not the best writer and I enjoy that people are correcting me. I want this to be an enjoyable story for you all to read. I don't want anyone to be frustrated because of the spelling or the format of the sentences. I promise to post a chapter up in the middle of february Also, just noticed I started a lot of these sentences with I. Sorry about that haha. Love you all!


End file.
